dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Cameron Mahkent (New Earth)
Injustice Society Cameron took up his father's mantle as the Icicle and was recruited by the Wizard to join the Injustice Society. During this period with the team the people of the United States turned against superheroes and other costumed vigilantes, and a law was passed outlawing the use of costumed crime fighters. He was also later invited to join Injustice Unlimited, who planned to attack the International Trade Conference in Canada. They were however met by the Global Guardians and Infinity, Inc. and the three teams battle; however, the villains won and forced the other teams to join them. Cameron was tasked with finding Solomon Grundy, and took the hypnotized Jade and Ice as back-up. They traveled to the Arctic, and were able to track down the monster and bring him back to Calgary. The villains plan to blackmail a group rich businessmen went wrong and they were stopped by Infinity, Inc. when Hourman was able to break himself free from their control, but again Cameron escapes while the others are taken into custody. JSA After he engaged in battle against the Star-Spangled Kid, S.T.R.I.P.E. and Starman, Icicle joined the new Injustice Society at the invitation of Johnny Sorrow, who released him from The Slab. When the Ultra-Humanite remade the world after acquiring control of Johnny Thunder's Thunderbolt, Icicle was forced to helped the Justice Society against the Ultra-Humanite. Public Enemies When Batman and Superman are made public enemies Cameron is among the villains who attack the two heroes in Washington, D.C.. It was during this time he joined a group of other ice-based villains which included Captain Cold and Killer Frost, the team had backing from President Lex Luthor, but all the villains were defeated in the end. Infinite Crisis Cameron is asked by Alexander Luthor, Jr.'s to join his Secret Society of Super Villains during the Infinite crisis event. Infinite Crisis One Year Later Mirror Master approaches Suicide Squad for a mission. After that he worked with various criminal team such as the Injustice League and Libra's Secret Society of Super Villains. Pregnancy Cameron and Artemis continued their relationship, and she eventually got pregnant. This unnerved Cameron as his mother had died giving birth to him, and he feared she might be hurt too. He intended to steal a mystical rod that allowed its wielder to become temporarily invulnerable. In their search, they encountered Hourman and Liberty Belle, and had to work together with them to stop Blue Wave. In the end, they let Hourman and Liberty Belle keep the staff as Hourman had been stabbed in the belly (protecting Artemis and her unborn child). But because he made a promise, Hourman stole the staff from its storage and lended it to Artemis so she could give safe birth to a daughter, Isabelle Rose. -11 | Powers = * : Whether this is from a metagene or his father's accidental exposure is unknown. This accident unintentionally gave his skin an albino pigment. ** : Unlike his father, Cameron Mahkent has no need for a 'cold gun', as he has somehow internalized the ability to freeze objects and people or to lower the temperature of a room or other area. Icicle can lower the ambient temperature of his immediate vicinity to several hundred degrees below zero. | Abilities = * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Cameron doesn't care about his father's Golden age villainous legacy. He became a villain, not because of legacy, but because he thinks it's fun to be bad | DC = None | Wikipedia = Icicle (comics) | Links = | Recommended = }} Category:Injustice Society members Category:Injustice League III members Category:1987 Character Debuts Category:Criminals Category:Injustice Unlimited members